yaoifandomcom-20200223-history
A Seat at the Table
Without further ado let’s bring Yaoi series ever further into mainstream content. In addition, below are some ideas for shaping the horizon as previous, present and future series that can be included in this select classification are waiting to be enjoyed on their many fine merits. Naturally, since this is everyone’s wiki please share your thoughts and developments. What genres to include on the Yaoi wiki? Yaoi, Shounen-ai and Bara anime/manga would be great to be included on the wiki. This comes down to the overlap in that they focus on male relationships. Furthermore for search engine optimization (SEO) it would be prudent to construct one large wiki rather than split it into separate wiki’s for each subsection. Series that don’t have the tags but still have same sex bonds can also be detailed here. Whether a series fully embraces and expands the labels, or whether they come under other genres but happen to have same sex relationships, there are multiple definitions of perfect here. All instances of male relationships are welcome to be elaborated upon the Yaoi wiki. Terminology For those unfamiliar with the term, “Boys love (BL)” translates to mean Shounen-ai. As in having a “boyfriend” is not literal, neither is “boys love.” Consequently, even if is two guys the site must decline Shotacon and similar unrelated content such as those involving male anthropomorphised animal relationships. (These would be removed to enable the Yaoi site to focus on what it sets out to focus on). A Better Vision It is a well-known and undisputed fact that it is a choice past time of every family to casually browse the Yaoi wiki. School children of all ages bound home ignoring all games, outdoors activities and other distractions to join their parents in relishing this site. Feasting their eyes on the glorious content these hallowed pages contain. People from all walks of life boast, indeed live for the joys of the astonishingly remarkable information that our collected genres detail. To that end, and to keep the Yaoi wiki family friendly, as it always has been, let’s keep mature scenes on other sites. This wiki can be exactly what it says on the tin, an encyclopaedia of Yaoi/Shounen-ai/other related series with screenshots and images to demonstrate artwork. After all, people would likely wish to purchase and read/watch the actual materials for everything they contain, and thus we must intentionally fail to ruin the surprise for them. We may simply focus on providing detailed overviews here where appropriate. How should the site operate and expand? Rather than become an all consuming site, instead the Yaoi wiki can function to provide details on everything subject related. It can be a solid foundation to support singular Yaoi wiki’s with their own Fandom sites. Facilitating links to ensure that everyone can know about the phenomenal series this site details, and fostering greater co-operation between separate Fandom Wiki’s is a sound and constructive plan. To achieve this, at the end of each series page, remember to provide a link to it’s main Fandom wiki. Be the Positive Change You want to See Embrace this wiki for it to become the towering behemoth it should be. Indeed as Yaoi related content always has been, doing everything on it’s own terms, and forging it’s own path so too should this wiki. No need to wait and watch from the sidelines, the table we are expanding for others to sit around are Yaoi series. All are welcome to a seat at the table to add their contributions as they see fit. Our metaphor extends to giving these series their seat at the table in the public consciousness. To help support the Yaoi medium to be recognised and enjoyed as with every other series, for our time and beyond is a cause worth supporting.